


Recuerdos

by FujoRed



Series: Tales on medieval times [1]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bean Kingdom, Everyone Has Issues, Flashbacks, Future translation in english, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Mushroom Kingdom, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: Cuando una persona olvida quién es, lo pierde todo. Pero, y aunque suene extraño, Luigi siente que le falta algo.





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, no espero que haya mucha gente que se atreva a leer esta obra, al menos no en español. Igualmente, ¡bienvenido seas si te has aventurado! Adelanto que no soy constante en mis publicaciones, por lo que WOW si decides seguir esta obra.
> 
> Well, I´m not specting many people to read this work, not at least in spanish. Anyway, welcome if you have aproached! But I´m warning you, I´m not very persistent with my Works in general, so WOW if you decide to follow this fanfic.

Más allá de una gran muralla construida por grandes ladrillos de decenas de kilos de peso había un reino cuya lealtad se dirigía a los suyos, pero que nunca negaba fidelidad a la bondad de sus vecinos. Allí el verde de sus prados relucia con brillo propio, y tanto sus desiertos como sus islas pintadas de azul, lugares extrañamente fértiles a ojos de las gentes de otros lugares, parecían conservar una gran calma que no tenía nada que envidiar con el reino más próximo: el reino Champiñón.

El reino Beanbean era un lugar próspero, tranquilo y pacífico, el último lugar del mundo donde uno podría pensar siquiera en obscenidades como la guerra o el hambre. Pero la gente no podía defenderse sola, ni enfrentar amenazas a la puerta de sus propias casas.

Eso mismo se decía Luigi. Se convencía a sí mismo que su trabajo era útil, que cumplía un honorable propósito, aún si su sus acciones eran puestas en duda. Agarró el mango de su arma con fuerza, intentando centrarse en el tronco desnudo frente a él. _Salvafuerzas_ , el martillo de su hermano, era un arma pesada, lenta, y difícil de controlar. Cargó contra su objetivo, y cuando intentó atacar supo de su debilidad, y apenas levantó el objeto se hundió de nuevo con un sonoro sonido. Luigi temió por un momento que alguien lo estuviera viendo.

-Cualquiera pensaría que los monstruos han logrado entrar en el castillo- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas-. Es un alivio que seas solo tú.

Luigi se giró, no esperaba que estuviera siendo observado. Se había asegurado de marcharse después del banquete de bienvenida sin que nadie le viera excepto su hermano. Después de semejantes comidas la gente solía dormir, beber o incluso festejar investigando sus futuras alcobas en el castillo. El llano de entrenamiento, aunque bello, no era visitado por muchos que no pertenecieran a la guardia.

Aquella voz no era familiar para él. Luigi, sin embargo, supo de inmediato de quién podía tratarse; como guardia de la princesa Toadstool, había estado presente en las presentaciones formales de los gobernantes de su reino y el vecino. Reconocía el tono presumido -aunque no mal intencionado- con el que el joven príncipe se había presentado ante ellos. Tal vez sería común esa clase de comportamiento, ya que la reina tampoco hacía de menos nada que tuviera algo que ver con su reino y, aún más importante, con su hijo.

-Es algo extraño que no te hayas quedado para el postre y hayas venido a entrenar.

De repente el martillo parecía pesar el doble en sus manos. Luigi se giró hacia el príncipe, sentado en un pilar de mármol tumbado. Sus rasgos eran muy diferentes a los de un ciudadano del reino judía: no tenía la nariz aguileña de los sirvientes del castillo ni la voluptuosa constitución de la reina. Su dorado y liso cabello no le cubrían los pequeños rasgos de su cara; en lo primero en lo que uno podía fijarse era en su sonrisa, siempre fija en su rostro. Luigi se preguntaba si el príncipe tendría unos dientes perlados como los tenía su princesa, eran cosas de la realeza.

-Alteza, no esperaba veros aquí- Luigi no olvidó las formalidades, e hizo una reverencia.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí- confesó el príncipe-. Esté o no ahí, nadie notaría mi presencia, mi madre es propensa a festejar, y no tiene reparos en demostrarlo.

-Sois una figura importante en la mesa real- fue la primera excusa que le vino a la mente.

-Al igual que tú- respondió, se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó al seco tronco de roble-. Tengo entendido que eres el hermano del famoso Mario.

-Mi hermano es famoso en muchos lugares.

-No, sólo he oído historias. No son muchas, pero mi gente parece adorarlo- el joven admiró el gran martillo que llevaba Luigi-. Un caballero de otro reino, que arriesga su día a día constantemente para salvar la vida de su gente y la de su princesa, incluso si eso significa no volver a ver otro día. Es casi poético.

La vida de Mario no era algo de lo que a Luigi le gustaba hablar. Mucha gente demostraba su admiración abiertamente, aunque nadie le conociese, conocerlo y no ser reconocido era el pan de cada día del caballero.

-¿L-lleváis mucho tiempo aquí, señor?- preguntó Luigi, no pudo evitar el leve tartamudeo.

-Cielos, olvida las formalidades. Al fin y al cabo estamos solos. Y, no lo sé, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que llevo aquí?

Era una pregunta extraña, la situación en si misma era extraña a ojos de Luigi.

-¿Tal vez poco tiempo?- la leve risa del príncipe le hizo sentir inquieto.

-La princesa Toadstool es muy modesta, demasiado diría yo. A ambos lados se sentaron dos hombres con túnicas de colores diferentes, uno era más alto que el otro. Durante un tiempo pensé en preguntar quiénes eran, me costó tres bromas de mi madre y dos suspiros de su consejera en decidirme en preguntar cuando, sin que me diera cuenta, uno de ellos desaparece, y el otro conversa tranquilamente. Hablo con el caballero y me doy cuenta de que hablo con el mismísimo Mario.

Luigi sintió una familiar presión en la boca del estómago. Estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano fuese idolatrado de maneras cada vez más y más ridículas, el problema es que era repetitivo. Mario solía disculparse con él por no poder compartir la gloria, siempre era perdonado. Luigi se animó cuando el príncipe siguió hablando:

-No le di importancia y pregunté por el otro caballero. Él me confesó que era su hermano y que debía de estar visitando el castillo. Lo busqué por las salas y los jardines hasta que pensé que tal vez su hermano no me estaba contando toda la verdad. Vine aquí y te encontré entrenando en los antiguos jardines que nadie visita. Me senté y observé. Sí, llevo aquí un tiempo.

-¿Solamente habéis... has estado observando?

-Debo decir que tu técnica con el martillo era algo torpe. ¿Cuál es el arma que dominas?

La mano izquierda de Luigi tembló, seguido de un pinchazo en su muñeca. Él apretó los dientes y contestó avergonzado:

-El martillo. Pero ya no lo controlo como antes.

-Imposible... ¿tal vez dominas el arco?- Luigi negó- ¿La espada? ¿Y la lanza?

Luigi negó a todas las opciones.

-¿Cómo podrías ser caballero sin saber luchar?

-Las manos siguen sirviendo para pelear- Luigi cerró los puños en señal de defensa. El príncipe se rió en respuesta.

-Una forma curiosa de pelear.

Tal vez era el ambiente o que el sudor de su frente le había tranquilizado, pero Luigi sentía que podía hablar tranquilamente con el príncipe sin preocupación por lo que dijese. El regente llevaba consigo una espada enfundada en su cinturón. Cuando sacó su arma Luigi no pudo evitar comparar la esbelta figura del joven con su arma, la cual no tenía filo y únicamente tenía punta.

-La guardia del reino suele usar lanzas. Yo prefiero las espadas, son más versátiles y prácticas- sujetó su espada por la punta, ofreciéndole el mango al caballero-. Cógela, intenta desarmarme.

-N-no controlo la espada- Luigi cogió el arma igualmente. El príncipe se acercó al tronco del árbol y arrancó una rama seca. En seguida estuvo en posición de guardia-. No podré defenderme.

-Aprenderás, la guardia judía está abierta a cualquiera, Ser...

-¿Crees que soy Ser?

El príncipe dio una estocada en su dirección. Luigi pudo desviar la rama.

-Claro que lo eres- lo afirmó antes de arremeter contra el caballero de nuevo.

Luigi debía admitir que el florete era más difícil de controlar de lo que al principio pensaba. Su mano izquierda temblaba por la fuerza con la que paraba los golpes del palo, y sus pies tampoco estaban en forma defensiva tal y como estaba su real oponente. Lentamente fue retrocediendo por el campo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- dijo Luigi cuando pudo parar un tiempo un ataque de la rama.

-Cuando un caballero olvida cómo pelear, no puede defenderse.

El príncipe sonrió, debía aprovechar el momento de duda de Luigi. Atacó el lateral de la espada con la suficiente fuerza para hacer caer el arma al suelo. Apuntó al pecho de Luigi, y fue entonces que el caballero se lamentó de llevar únicamente su túnica verde y no su casco, al menos con algo de armadura podría ocultar su creciente sonrojo en su rostro.

-Y tampoco recuerda su honor. Ahora, Ser...

-Luigi, señor.

-¿Te importa si te llamo Ser L? Sólo cuando necesitemos formalizar.

-Sí, claro. Puede que me cueste acostumbrarme.

-Eso no importa ahora. Mi nombre es Peasley, úsalo sólo cuando estemos a solas.

-¡Su alteza! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

Ambos se giraron en dirección de donde vino el grito. En la entrada al castillo había una mujer cubierta por su túnica amarilla. Su postura encorvada y su verde rostro mostraban satisfacción al encontrar al príncipe.

-Deberíais estar en el banquete, acompañando a vuestra madre, no molestando a la guardia de extranjeros.

-Luigi, ella es Lady Lima, es la consejera de mi madre- casi susurró el príncipe, recogió la espada del suelo y la enfundó de nuevo en su cinturón-. Perdónala, suele ser más amable. Espero verte de nuevo en el banquete más tarde.

Ambos volvieron a la entrada, Luigi ya había cargado el martillo en su hombro, y el príncipe había entrado de nuevo en el castillo. El caballero fue detenido un momento antes de entrar:

-Debéis de ser caballero de la princesa Toadstool- Luigi asintió-. Sabed que Peasley es muy caprichoso, y todo lo que os ha dicho ahora puede que para mañana ya no se acuerde ni de vuestro encuentro.

Lady Lima se marchó al interior del castillo, ignorando de nuevo al caballero. Luigi pensó, para ser la consejera de la reina, Lady Lima parecía estar al tanto de las actividades del príncipe. Luigi miró una última vez el seco tronco en el campo de entrenamiento antes de dirigirse de nuevo con su hermano.

...

Apenas era de tarde cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, y el cielo se pintó con los colores anaranjados del atardecer. En ese momento las reuniones habían concluido con sonrisas y agradecimientos entre los monarcas, y cada invitado era llevado a su habitación para pasar la noche. La princesa Toadstool dormiría en una lujosa y espaciosa alcoba, mientras que su corte dormía en habitaciones contiguas con menos privilegios. A Luigi le había tocado dormir con su hermano en camas separadas.

-¿Cómo ha sido el banquete, Mario?- preguntó Luigi. Su hermano se quitaba la cota de malla con cuidado mientras hablaban.

-Depende, no pude conversar mucho con la princesa, ella debía hablar con la reina judía. Y tú, ¿encontraste un sitio para entrenar?

-Hay un pequeño jardín desolado en la parte trasera del castillo, aunque está bien cuidado- Luigi, sentado en su cama, no sentía ninguna clase de cansancio-. No recordaba que los martillos pesaran tanto.

-No fuerces tu mano, aún te estás recuperando. No debería haberte dado mi arma- Mario dejó su protección en la mesa de la habitación, echó un último vistazo a _Salvafuerzas,_ apoyada en la pared antes de sentarse en su cama-. Por cierto, el príncipe Peasley preguntó por ti en el banquete.

-¿De verdad?- no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Qué te preguntó?

-¿Conoces al príncipe Peasley?- Mario parecía curioso sobre el tema.

-No sé nada salvo su posición- su hermano desvió la mirada hacia la cama.

-Quiso saber dónde estabas y por qué te habías marchado. Le dije que te marchaste a nuestra habitación, ¿llegó a encontrarte?

-Me vio entrenar.

-¿Nada más?- Mario se tumbó en la cama. Él cerró los ojos- ¿Tenías los guantes puestos?

-Al igual que tú.

-No tiene gracia- insistió.

Mario empezaba a encontrar tranquilidad, hasta que escuchó el movimiento de los muelles de la cama de su hermano. No abrió los ojos ni cambió su cómoda postura, pero arrugó el ceño de todas formas.

-¿Te molesta que lo comente?- preguntó.

-No. No creo que vaya a dormir pronto.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió volvió a cerrarse, dejando al mayor de los hermanos en un silencio solitario y vacío.

Luigi suspiró al otro lado de la puerta, debía dejar de evitar el tema. Se frotó las manos para comprobar que sus guantes de buen cuero seguían en su sitio, al igual que cuando marchó al reino judía aquella misma mañana. Caminó por los pasillos, pretendía perderse, tratar de distraer la mente y tal vez conseguir el suficiente cansancio para poder conciliar el sueño; pero el verde oliva pintaba todas las paredes, suelos, banderas y estandartes del castillo, así que lo único que lograba era marearse y pensar en qué parte monótona de la fortaleza podía estar. Sabía que aquel lugar era más pequeño que el castillo de su princesa, y que había diversos jardines y una sala de entrenamiento exterior, así que encontrar una salida no le sería dificil.

Al final, un guardia, de piel color como la hierba en primavera y enfundado en la armadura de un guardia nocturno, lo detuvo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- la lanza en su mano brillaba a la luz de las antorchas.

-S-Ser Luigi, caballero de la princesa Toadstool.

El guardia pareció reconocerlo por su aspecto extranjero. Él relajó su postura, el único sonido del pasillo era el choque de metal contra metal de su protección.

-¿Qué hace levantado la escolta de la doncella?- preguntó intrigado.

-Quería investigar el castillo por mi cuenta.

-No os aconsejo que marchéis por estos pasillos, la ciudad es mejor en ese aspecto.

-Guardia, creo que nuestro invitado está perdido, ¿o no ves lo confuso que está?

-¡Mi príncipe! Tenéis razón, me disculpo.

Detrás de Luigi apareció Peasley, alegre y sin signos de padecer sueño. El guardia se inclinó para hacer una referencia, Luigi le siguió el ejemplo. Ambos se levantaron al poco tiempo.

-Puedes irte, yo ayudaré a Ser L a volver a su cámara- le dijo al guardia.

Él respondió con un "Sí, señor" antes de marchar pasillo abajo hasta desparecer. Una vez solos Peasley se dirigió a él:

-Es extraño volver a encontrarnos, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que es.

-No lograba dormir, pensé que caminar ayudaría.

-Y no ayudará.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-Por muy beneficiosas que sean las horas de sueño para mi mente y mi físico, no, estoy acostumbrado a trasnochar recientemente.

-¿Y el resto de la gente?

Peasley no parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, aunque su expresión se torció.

-Lo siento, hago demasiadas preguntas- se disculpó Luigi. Empezaba a sentir que debería volver a las formalidades entre señores.

-Es una pregunta tonta, pero no te disculpes. ¿Adónde crees que va el pueblo durante la noche?

-E-en el reino Champiñón los villanos suelen tener las puertas abiertas durante todo el día, todos los días. Pensé que aquí sería igual.

-Ven, preferirás verlo por ti mismo.

El príncipe, sin comentar nada más, marchó por el pasillo. Luigi le siguió. Cuanto más caminaba Luigi menos estaba seguro de poder memorizar y reconocer los largos -y verdes- pasadizos que tan bien conocía Peasley. No tardaron mucho en llegar a las grandes puertas que daban al exterior. Peasley miró una vez a cada lado para comprobar de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de abrir las puertas y salir al exterior.

Afuera la ciudad era más iluminada y bonita que el interior del castillo, que solamente tenía antorchas colgadas en las paredes. Las casas no eran grandes, y las tiendas eran lo contrario a pequeñas; la luz salía por las ventanas y puertas de cada establecimiento, al igual que la gente. Algunos solo entraban, y otros salían con o sin compañía, pero la sorpresa no se quedaba ahí. Gente de ambos reinos, incluso extranjeros de lugares lejanos, se reunían en torno a las tiendas y tabernas. 

-Lo sé, la capital no tiene parangón, no hace falta que lo digas.

-Tiene su encanto- fue todo lo que Luigi dijo.

-¿Solo encanto? Reconoce que es el mejor paisaje que has visto.

-No puedo asegurarlo, todavía tengo mucho por ver.

-Eso es una excusa para no admitirlo.

 Luigi se rio, y el príncipe no tardó en imitarle.

-Escucha, Luigi, necesito un favor- le dijo, todavía preso de su alegría.

-Claro, a tu servicio.

Peasley miró a su izquierda una vez y a la derecha una también. Luego, sin decir más, avanzó bordeando el muro del castillo, adentrándose en la arboleda que lo envolvía; Luigi lo siguió de cerca.

 

...

 

 _Tock Tock,_ fue lo que provocó que Mario despertara de su sueño. Él no estaba cubierto por las sábanas, ni tampoco vestido con un camisón de dormir. Por una vez agradecía estar vestido con sus pantalones marrones y su ajustada camisa que usaba de indumentaria. Abrió la puerta, siendo sorprendido por una mujer de largo cabello rubio, con ojos tan azules como el propio mar.

-Mario, ¿tienes un momento?- preguntó la mujer.

-Princesa... ¿os pasa algo?

-No.- respondió rápidamente, ella bajó la mirada un momento antes de retractarse- Bueno, en realidad sí. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí claro, pasad- Mario abrió la puerta para dejar a la princesa entrar, allí ella se sentó en la cama de su hermano.

-Espero no haberte despertado, la habitación estaba en silencio.

-No, no, estaba meditando.- cerró la puerta con suavidad y se sentó en su propia cama. Por fortuna o por desgracia, Luigi no estaba ahí, lo cual significaba que la princesa no encontraría ropa esparcida por la habitación.

-Imposible, estabas durmiendo, estoy segura.

-¿Cómo podéis decirlo con tanta seguridad?

Peach acarició su barbilla suavemente, como si tuviera algo pegado. En seguida Mario se limpió con el trapo más cercano la saliva de su cara.

-Buen ojo, princesa- bromeó el caballero, no hubo risas-. Contadme, ¿qué queréis decirme?

-Muchas cosas, pero solo me preocupa una de ellas. Hoy, en el banquete, ¿no has notado nada raro?

-Bueno, hacía tiempo desde que os vi tan animada.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿No notaste nada extraño en el ambiente?

Mario negó, no sabía a lo que se refería su princesa. Ella siguió hablando:

-Sabes que puedo captar energías, mágicas o fantasmales, reales o de otras dimensiones. Cuando todos festejaban noté algo raro, una fuerza...

-¿Era maligna?

-No lo sé, no emitía una señal fuerte, no estoy segura, fue un momento, y entonces dejé de sentirla. Era un aura extraña, pegajosa y oscura, pero no sabía de dónde venía.

-Tal vez no sea nada- sugirió Mario, ella tenía la mirada cansada.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Ella parecía más aliviada a ojos de Mario. Para él, su espada y sus servicios siempre estarían a predisposición de su princesa y, si llegase el día, también arriesgaría su vida. Mario prefería no decirlo en voz alta. Peach se levantó de la cama, con su bonita sonrisa adornando su cansado rostro y quiso despedirse:

-Gracias Mario, siempre me apoyas cuando lo necesito.

-Cuando sea, princesa.

Peach se paró un momento en el marco de la puerta, sin salir siquiera de la habitación. Había frenado en seco, como si se hubiese olvidado de decirle algo a su caballero; ella se volvió una última vez:

-Casi lo olvido, ¿cómo está tu hermano? ¿Recuerda algo del reino judía?

-No, nada salvo lo sucedido hoy.

-Mario- debía haber parecido afligido por el tono suave con el que la joven princesa le hablaba-, dale tiempo. Debe haber muchas cosas de las que todavía no se acuerda. Descansa, al menos hazlo por mí.

La puerta se cerró sin producir un solo ruido.

...

Los bosques del reino judía no eran conocidos por ser excesivamente densos, sino por los frutos maduros que daban los árboles durante la primavera. Las frutas, con formas como habas y semillas de soja, se tornaban de un color morado y tenían un sabor dulzón incluso para los amantes del sabor. Se acercaba la época de la recolecta de los frutos, y en más de una ocasión Luigi pisó por accidente las frutas, ya maduras, caídas de las ramas.

El heredero al trono de aquel reino se detuvo ante un gran árbol, de tronco grueso y rugosa textura. El troco era de color blanco lechoso, manchado por tonos marrones por el polvo y la arena arrastrados por el viento. Destacaba su color por su copa frondosa y verde.

-¿No vas a preguntar dónde estamos?- preguntó Peasley. El caballero dejó de prestar atención al follaje.

-S-son los bosques al rededor del castillo, no muy lejos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, algo cerca estamos. Estamos cerca del Bosque Desternillante, si no logras perderte aquí  por siempre llegas al castillo rápidamente.

Había algo en las palabras del príncipe que no terminaban de convencerle. Luigi se extrañó cuando su compañía se dirigió al árbol y empezó a buscar entre los arbustos que crecían a ambos lados del gran tronco.

-Antes te pedí que me hicieras un favor- dijo Peasley, entre sus brazos asomaba un bulto alargado, envuelto en una tela larga de color oscuro, besó un solo segundo el paquete antes de erguirse-. Quiero que aceptes esto- Luigi tomó en sus manos el alargado objeto, dudando si era apropiado abrirlo-. Ábrelo, no muerde.

Una, dos, tres vueltas dio la tela para descubrir parte del regalo. Conocía bien la parte que asomaba: tenía un pomo  pequeño y dorado, y contrastaba perfectamente con el acabado en cuero de la empuñadura que lo acompañaba. Lo más bello no acababa ahí, no, una rosa, resplandeciente y rubia como el pomo de su base, se interponía entre la hoja y la empuñadura: de ella salían oscuras ramas decorando a modo de gavilanes. Descubrió el resto del regalo, admirando la forma en que la hoja del arma era capaz de reflejar en la noche.

-Está hechizada con la magia purificadora del reino Nimbus y es capaz de conducir el poder del rayo a través de su hoja, la magia oscura es débil ante el filo de esa espada. El príncipe Mallow fue más fácil de persuadir de lo que aparenta, y lo aparenta mucho- fardó Peasley. El príncipe juró que su corazón golpeó sus costillas fuertemente un momento al ver que el caballero seguía fascinado por el arma.

-No puedo quedármela, no sé siquiera controlarla- dijo Luigi, sentía que no la merecía.

-Dijiste que me harías un favor, quiero que te la quedes. La necesitarás más que yo, además yo ya tengo la mía- insistió. Luigi no protestó.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Además de la que acabas de hacerme? Claro.

-¿Por qué me regalas esto?- Luigi sintió sus nervios crecer por el repentino silencio- Q-quiero decir. No blando la espada, y todavía no me conoces, soy un completo desconocido de un reino distinto, ¿por qué me confías esta espada?

Peasley se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio, y eso no ayudaba a los nervios del caballero, que crecían por momentos. Después de lo que parecieron horas el príncipe respondió:

-Hace tiempo hice una promesa, le prometí a un... buen amigo que cuidaría de su espada, me dijo "Guárdala hasta que vuelva", pero no está aquí, y no parece que vaya a regresar pronto. Deberías tenerla tú. No tuvo tiempo de ponerle nombre ni de usarla, ponle nombre antes de que la pierdas.

-¿Qué nombre puedo darle al arma de otro?

-El martillo de tu hermano tiene nombre- observó Peasley, se arrepintió de tener una boca tan grande.

-No recuerdo haberte hablado del martillo de Mario.

-Yo... hablé con él e-en el banquete, mucho. Hablaba mucho, la verdad, Salvamuelas era su nombre, ¿verdad?

-Salvafuerzas.

-Como sea, deberíamos ir volviendo, mañana será un largo día.

Luigi asintió. No vio que mereciera la pena discutir si el príncipe quería evitar el tema. Volvieron en dirección al castillo, donde Peasley guiaba en todo el momento. Un extraño, aunque relajante, silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, en todo momento hasta llegar a la habitación que Luigi compartía con su hermano.

Recapitulando, a Luigi no le parecía adecuado llevar el arma de otra persona, y menos si era un objeto que le había sido confiado a un miembro de la corte. Ni él ni Mario habían sido nunca ricos, pero se bastaban con lo que tenían, y lo que tenían ahora era un deber que cumplir. No sabía si podía o no confiar en Peasley, por muy irrespetuoso que sonara.

-No espero que la uses- finalmente rompió el silencio Peasley-, pero tráela mañana, quisiera entrenar contigo como esta tarde.

-L-lo lamento, pero tengo deberes como...

-No creo que le importe a la princesa Peach, creo que incluso se alegrará. Además, la realeza duerme durante la mañana. ¿Crees que podrías venir?

-Tal vez pueda.

-Mañana a la primera hora de luz del día te esperaré en el jardín trasero, aquel en donde te encontré entrenando por primera vez. Saluda a Ser ropas rojas de mi parte. 

Entonces el príncipe desapareció en el laberíntico palacio, dejando a Luigi solo con sus pensamientos, en la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Entró, y suspiró de alivio cuando vio que su hermano dormía profundamente entre las sábanas de su cama. Pero no sabía que Mario, casi dormido, podía escuchar conversaciones ajenas.


End file.
